Teachers 3: Dominance and Submission
by Kimmimaru
Summary: Third Installment of 'Teachers' trilogy. Remus gets a hard lesson in how to unleash his inner animal and comes to the realisation that his freinds can be pretty stupid when it comes to Love. Warning: Slash. Threesome. JP/SB/RL.


Teachers 3: Dominance and Submission

"What in Merlin's name are you two doing?" Remus asked as he opened the door to James' bedroom. He heard stifled giggles and raised an eyebrow, he had received a letter from James asking him to come over immediately because Sirius and he had had a brainwave. It was summer, school was over for the year and Sirius was living with James after escaping his parents in a spectacularly violent spectacle that involved Sirius arriving at James' door with a big grin, blood covering his shirt and face and a tooth missing. All of which had been expertly restored by the kindness of Dorea Potter...and now Remus gazed at the strangest thing he had ever seen two Sixteen year old boys do.

"Isn't it obvious, Mr. Moony?" James' tousled head appeared from behind sheets and cushions. "We built a fort!"

"It's a good one too." Sirius' head appeared beside James' his hair also suspiciously mussed, the bruises on his pale skin now faded to a vague yellow and his smile was as brilliant as it always was. "No one can come inside unless we want them to."

Remus stifled his laughter and adopted a serious expression. "How old are you?" He asked slowly.

James and Sirius looked at each other with almost identical expressions of confusion. "Sixteen." They replied in unison, pinning Remus with their eyes as they peered over the mountainous wall of pillows.

"And since when have sixteen year olds built pillow forts?" Remus stepped further into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Since _we_ became sixteen." James replied. "Join us, oh great Moonikins...You can be our Queen."

"Queen?" Remus pulled a face. "Why can't I be king?"

"Because I'm King, Sirius is the King's whore..."

"I'm not a whore!" Sirius muttered mulishly. "I want to be something else."

"You take it up the arse; you're a whore."

"I don't want to be a whore! Why can't I be a...a..._Knight_?" Sirius' silver eyes lit up excitedly and Remus almost laughed at how silly they both looked. "Yeah, I'm the dashing knight who attempts to steal away the Queen from the evil clutches of the King!"

"To be a knight you need to have done some noble deeds...what noble deeds have you done?"

Sirius frowned, considering. "Ah! I defeated the evil snake monster Snivelly Snivellus when he tried to get grease on your majesties clothes."

"That you did, but that was a duty that should be expected of all my subjects, including the court whore."

Sirius pulled a face. "Then...then I...I have escaped the deadly clutches of the Black demon tribe!"

James giggled. "Yes, I will give you that one..."

"Also, I have helped guard your flank against attack from your nemesis Snivelly! I've helped you defeat him many times...Knight me already you ungrateful bastard."

"Alright..." James lifted his wand, and tapped it once on both of Sirius' shoulders. "I dub thee, Sir Sirius Black; Lord Protector of his Royal Highness the King James Potter and his lovely Queen Remus John Lupin. Arise Sir Knight."

Sirius bowed mockingly. "I thank you my Lord." He said with a smirk.

"Wow...I feel like I've gone back in time and have been hired to baby sit you two." Remus muttered.

"Come join us...it's cosy in here." James replied with a smirk. "Also, mum said she's gunna bring us some ice cream."

Remus' eyes lit up. "I can go along with the ice cream." He jumped lightly over the barrier and found himself in a covered alcove, a large crimson sheet sheltered them from the hot sunlight cascading through the window and turning everything a sensuous red. The floor was scattered with luxurious satin cushions in varying colours and designs and the high wall of pillows made Remus feel oddly safe. He noted that Sirius was wearing only a pair of loose, baggy trousers that hung off of his hips low enough to reveal a light trail of hair leading down his stomach, James had his shirt open revealing his toned chest and his jeans undone. Remus raised an eyebrow but didn't question it, it explained the mussed hair.

Sirius was dragging his fingers through said hair, gazing absently at the wall while James lay on his front and watched him. Remus sighed softly, it was rather cosy in their fort and he could feel the appeal. "Where's the ice cream?" Sirius moaned, falling backwards into a large pile of satin cushions that had the distinct look of having been recently abused.

"Soon, Padfoot, have patience."

Sirius whinged and pouted sulkily. "I'm too hot." He complained.

Remus watched a trickle of sweat slide down Sirius' throat he had to force his eyes upward to stop that annoyingly insistent throb in his groin. He shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm bored too." Sirius continued with a long, drawn out sigh. "Entertain me."

"How?" James replied.

"No idea...dance, sing...anything to make me laugh."

"No." James rolled onto his back so he was looking up at the tented roof of his fort. "Maybe Moony will give us a strip tease...the heat makes him randy."

Remus gave him a dignified glare. "I will not stoop to stripping just to ease Mr. Padfoot's boredom."

"I dunno...that sounds like an idea." Sirius smirked, quirking an eyebrow suggestively. "I've just had a round but a naked Moony is so very hard to resist." He sat up, crawling over to Remus and grabbing his shirt and dragging him close, their lips brushed lightly and Sirius' tongue slipped from between his own to lap at Remus' lips which parted slightly.

"Here's your ice cream!"

Sirius jerked away, eyes going wide for a second before Dorea's face appeared in the gap between the pillows and sheet. James smiled, eyes twinkling as he pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Thanks mum." He said and took the tray from his mother's fingers, there were three glass bowls all filled with three flavours of Ice cream; Strawberry, chocolate and Vanilla, all topped off with dark chocolate sauce and curls of desiccated milk chocolate.

Dorea smiled. "Well, your father and I will be down stairs if you need anything."

"Thank you Mrs. Potter." Sirius said with a smile.

"Oh Sirius, since you'll be living here, please call me Dorea at least."

"Of course, I'm sorry." Sirius beamed his eyes sparkling with a false innocence that Remus had seen him use on the teachers many times before.

"Not a problem dear, anyway, you boys have fun." She stood and left them alone.

"Brilliant!" Sirius reached for a bowl of ice cream. "I'm so bloody hot..."

James suddenly grabbed Sirius' wrist tightly and smiled when Sirius whinged. "Now now, Padfoot. I have a suitable plan that will rid us all of our boredom and frustration and will be certain to-ah..._cool _us all down nicely."

Sirius cocked his head to the side, eyes sparkling in the dim red light. "You know how much I love your ideas Prongsy, if this involves copious amounts of ice cream and Moony butt naked I can concede."

Remus flushed. "Why me?"

"Oh no...that's not quite what I had in mind." James smirked. "I want you two to put on a good show for me, if I'm king of this damned castle I demand to be entertained."

Sirius looked at Remus, his smile predatory as he crawled closer. "Well Moony...Looks like his highness has issued a royal decree...I will ravish his Queen as he wishes..."

"Wait." James muttered, catching Sirius' attention. "I want no penetration."

Sirius pouted, blowing hair from his eyes. "That's not fair, I wanted to have Remus writhing under me..."

"Not yet...play." James waved his hand regally as he reclined against a pile of cushions and lifted a spoon filled with chocolate sauce. "I'm _waiting_." He sang as he stuck the spoon in his mouth and sucked.

"Damn it..." Sirius huffed, sitting upright as he shed his jeans.

"But...your parents are downstairs!" Remus said with wide eyes.

"And? You'll just have to find a way to be quiet." James smiled as he began licking sauce from his fingers, each flick of his tongue mesmerising Remus who swallowed the tight lump in his throat.

Sirius licked his lips as Remus looked at him, he moved forward so their legs were tangled and his fingers began deftly working Remus' jeans open, slipping his t-shirt over his head until he was sat in his pants. Sirius pushed him flat on his back and ran a finger down his bare, scarred chest before dipping his head and planting lazy kisses all across his skin making his whole body thrum with a tight energy, he let slip a soft sigh as Sirius' torturously hot tongue flicked out over one of his nipples, making it stand up. He treated the other to the same before moving down, leaving those wondrously scolding kisses across his chest, his abdomen until he reached the waist band of his boxers and slipped his thumbs into them. Sirius yanked them down revealing Remus' half hard erection and he smiled as he licked his lips slowly, making Remus moan as he watched that sinful tongue glide across those red lips before Sirius lowered his head and pressed them to the curve of Remus' jutting hip bone, he nipped it lightly making Remus jerk his hips slightly. Slowly Sirius' hands glided up his thighs chasing his lips as he tasted that warm skin, he breathed softly and heard James groan. Silver eyes met Hazel for a split second before Sirius ran his tongue slowly up Remus' shaft, feeling it harden and Remus shiver. Fingers were pushed roughly into his hair and Remus canted his hips up, the tip of his erection brushing Sirius' lips before Sirius flicked his tongue across the head drawing a breathy moan from his partner, he smiled before wrapping his tongue firmly around the head and lowering his lips down.

James watched, slowly making his way through a bowl of ice cream, his eyes wide as Sirius sucked on Remus' member. He felt himself growing hard but ignored it in favour of watching the sensuous show. Remus' head fell back against cushions as he bit down on his bottom lip and thrust his hips, forcing himself deeper into Sirius' accommodating throat, he slowly forced his eyes open and turned his head so he was looking at James who was slowly licking his spoon, he groaned heavily his hips jerking and his fingers yanking on Sirius' hair. "Shit..." Remus whispered, desperately trying to keep his voice down, he watched James' free hand running down his chest and cupping his obvious erection over his jeans.

"Sirius..." James muttered. "How does he taste?"

Sirius pulled away, swallowing and catching his breath, he turned dark eyes to James and groaned heavily when he saw James thrusting into his hand. "Good..." He said in a voice made rough by desire.

"Make him cum for me...I want to watch-nnn...watch him cum down your throat..."

Sirius licked his lips quickly before returning to Remus who looked miffed at being left out, his expression changed rapidly as he felt his cock engulfed once again in that excruciating but wonderful heat. He pushed Sirius down until he felt him gag slightly, his hips moved in fast jerks, his breathing caught in his throat and he arched his back dramatically as Sirius' tongue pressed against the back of the rigid flesh in his mouth. Sirius' hands slid up Remus' sweaty thighs, he felt them tensing beneath his palms, his own erection throbbed painfully as he let Remus thrust up into his mouth, ramming himself forcefully down his throat. When he knew Remus was close he reached around and gently massaged his balls. "Oh...fuck!" Remus cried, covering his mouth with one hand while the other tugged painfully at Sirius' hair as he came.

James' breath caught, his eyes darkened as he tightened his grip on himself. "Fuck that's...that's amazing..." He muttered, eyes glued to Sirius' back as he swallowed Remus' cum. When he was done Sirius sat up, he had white liquid still clinging to his lower lip and his pupils were huge. His trousers were tented and he was shaking slightly as James beckoned him over. "Now you get a treat..." He said hoarsely and dipped his spoon into the slowly melting ice cream, pink slush dripped from it as he grabbed a handful of Sirius' hair and yanked his head back roughly, slowly he trickled the cold ice cream over his chest. Sirius shivered and moaned when the freezing liquid slid down his skin leaving a sticky line, James followed it with his tongue, lapping up as much as he could before pulling away with a grin. "Still bored Pads?" He said softly, gazing into silver eyes.

Sirius smirked. "Not at all Prongsy..."

Remus, having recovered from his orgasm, sat up and blinked dazedly at his friends as James pushed Sirius onto his back and began dripping chocolate sauce across his body. Sirius moaned as he felt James' tongue running over his skin, leaving a gorgeous alternation of heat and cold. He shivered and moaned petulantly when James pulled away and shed his shirt and trousers, Sirius automatically went to remove his own but James stopped him with a sharp look and his hands stilled on the belt loops. "Wait." James ordered in a tone one would use on a dog, yet Sirius felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine and a small smile tugged at his lips. He gazed up at James with heavily lidded eyes as he ran his tongue over his lower lip, forcing James' attention on them and making the boy swallow before he leaned down and grabbed handfuls of that exquisite hair and yanking him up and into his lap, he ground his hips into Sirius who groaned at the friction, his hands gripping James' shoulders as he was forced to expose his neck and he felt sharp teeth nipping at his throat, rough fingers dug into his spine as heat flashed through his body forcing him to respond to James by pushing himself against him again and again until he was shuddering and swearing under his breath.

"James...Jamie...fucking hell...stick it in me...fuck me...hurry...nnn..."

"No..." James gasped as he pulled away and shoved Sirius out of his lap, he panted as he ran a hand across his mouth smirking at Sirius' furious snarl.

"Fucking tease! Every time!"

"You love it." James replied calmly as he lifted the second bowl of ice cream and beckoned moony over. "It's both your turns to pleasure me...have fun." He grinned and fell back into the cushions, arms stretched to either side of him.

Sirius sighed, pushing hair from his eyes as he pulled himself into a sitting position and grabbing the bowl, he dug the spoon in and began trickling the sticky freezing cold mixture across James' chest. Remus watched with a bemused expression as Sirius bent his head and began licking and teasing the sweet, sticky skin. He nipped and kissed, gliding his tongue over James' sensitive ribs, chasing each drop of ice cream as he felt James arching beneath him and muttering a soft stream of curse words. His panting increased when Remus joined Sirius in their slow, sensual exploration of James' skin.

James buried the fingers of his hands into soft hair, one in Sirius' and one in Remus'. He could feel their erections pressing against him and the sensations were driving him nuts. He let his head fall back as a hand glided down his body, pausing uncertainly above his jeans.

"D-Do it..." He whispered with a soft hiss as Remus nipped at his nipple.

Sirius began exuberantly removing James' trousers to get at his prize, when he saw it spring free of the confinement of his underpants he grinned wolfishly. James' length bobbed before his eyes as Remus tended to his throat and he moaned softly, grabbing a handful of Sirius' hair and pushing him down. "Suck it, bitch." He managed to gasp through clenched teeth, Sirius, in a moment of irritation, bit at the loose skin around his lovers cock causing a shocked yelp to escape James. "Ow! Sirius...watch it!"

Sirius smirked at him, taking his cock in one tight hand, his eyes seemed to glow with desire and an evil grin split his face. "You love it." He muttered sensually tugging and moving his hand in such a way that James was becoming putty in his hands. "You really thought that you were in control, Jamie?" He whispered, leaning down to nip at James' earlobe. Remus watched the play with a raised eyebrow, he didn't feel too left out as James began panting against Sirius' lips. "Ahhh...yesss..." He hissed and leaned down, his hair spilling over his shoulder in a wave of ebony. "It's my name you whisper in the dark..." He muttered, enjoying James' apparent muteness. "I hear you when you masturbate, fucking your fist like it's my tight arse...is that it? You delude yourself Potter. I can make you cum so hard you scream, I can make you shudder and sweat with desperation...all with _my_ body. Do you think I'm stupid? Come on...I'm not the whore you made me, when it's just us..._I'm_ the fucking King!"

James shuddered violently, Remus uttered a small sound of shock as his friend gave way to an explosive orgasm. Sirius moaned heavily as his hands were covered in thick sticky semen and James' limbs went limp as he closed his eyes, breathing heavily. Sirius bent his head and began cleaning off the mess with his tongue, moaning all the while, James chuckled. "You say that...and then you moan like whore while licking my cum off of my chest...bastard..." He panted through his happy grin as Sirius knelt beside him, slowly running his tongue over his sticky fingers and shivering.

"Hmmm...better than ice cream...James, you taste amazing..." He muttered absently. Remus was wide eyed with amazement at this sudden, strange role reversal, he had made assumptions about the pair, that Sirius was obviously quite submissive to James and seemed to enjoy it...but now he was no longer a hundred percent sure of who was in charge anymore. "There is only one rather serious issue..." He whispered, his voice low and deep, thick with desire. "I have a raging hard-on."

James snorted softly. "Use your hand, you bloody git."

Sirius arched an elegant eyebrow, his eyes darkened. "I want you to fuck me, Prongs."

"Well, you'll have to wait." James muttered, running hands through his already deliciously mussed hair. Remus smiled to watch the power play, it was quite interesting to see how each of them tried to assert dominance over the other, just like when they wrestled in play. "Or perhaps Remus will like to play with you...he looks about ready to go another round."

Remsu tried and failed to hide his obvious erection, Sirius' smirk scared him but he held his ground as his friend crawled towards him on all fours with a feral grin plastered across his all too smug face. "Will you, Moony?" he asked huskily, watching Remus through long eyelashes.

"Wh-what?" Remus almost tried to back away but was held down by that intense gaze.

"Will you play with me? Canine's together..." he muttered, dragging his nails down Remus' chest. The pain sent shivers of pleasure straight into his overly sensitive groin and he moaned. "That's a good boy..." Sirius muttered as he caught his mouth in a deep, probing kiss. He grabbed Remus' hand and slid it into his trousers even as he pushed him back into the cushions. Remus was a hopelessly lost cause as his hand clenched tightly around that throbbing, hot member and he heard Sirius groan heavily into his open mouth. "Fucking hell...I've never been so horny."

"Remus, don't give him ideas...take control." James muttered, avidly watching the show as he devoured the rest of the half melted ice cream. "What are you? A fucking kitten? You're a _wolf_! Wolves are far more dominant than bloody dogs, show him who's boss or he'll take over."

Sirius grinned, waiting to see how Remus would react to such taunting and (unmentioned but heavily implied) assault on his masculinity.

"Sirius is submissive but has unfortunate ideas above his station, let him have it! Remember he likes it rough, hard and as fast as you can go and you'll have cumming, screaming your name before he even realises it."

Sirius was panting heavily by now, his body shuddering with a desperate excitement and woefully unfulfilled need. He pushed his hips into Remus' hand and growled low in his throat, leaning over Remus with eyes alight with feral curiosity and animalistic desire. Remus gazed up at the boy above him, his best friend, the boy he ran around with at the full moon, playing together like uninhibited puppies...this was _his_ pack...

And with that sudden realisation he returned Sirius' threatening growl, his lips peeled back from his teeth in a snarl and he watched Sirius' eyes widen as he caught the back of one knee with his foot and flipped them both over. Sirius let out a shocked, breathless exclamation as he hands were pinned down in one of the wolfs and his jeans and underwear forcibly removed. Sirius was laid bare to the little tent and James watched in fascination as his best friend lifted Sirius' legs up over his shoulders and pushed himself in to the hilt. His eyes were glowing with amber fire and he kept making little growling, dog-like noises in his throat even as he bent his head and bit down hard on the bit of flesh between Sirius' neck and shoulder.

Pain assaulted his every nerve and Sirius bucked his hips up, harder. He felt pleasure chasing the agony through his body as his normally quiet and subdued friend began pounding into him like a maniac. Sirius arched his back, his hands still pinned helpless to the cushions beneath him, he closed his eyes and began muttering incoherent obscenities beneath his gasping breath, James swore softly as he watched the scene and his shook slightly as he continued to spoon mouthfuls of ice cream into his mouth.

"R-Re-_ahhhhfucking hell_! Remus!..." Sirius muttered, arching into the heated body above him as he felt that rigid length of flesh slide in and out in rapid succession, he was rendered completely and utterly helpless and he felt...amazing. His loss of control was exhilarating in a way he had never experienced before and as throbs of beautiful, blissful pleasure swamped his overextended senses he began to suffer an overload. He shook and gasped and swore until he felt that familiar tightening in his groin. "Buggering_fuck_Remus_Lupin_!" He swore as an orgasm took him by surprise. He came hard with a strangled, desperate keening noise in the back of his throat, James had dropped his spoon in awe.

Remus, however, was far from done. He growled furiously, flipping the recovering Sirius over onto his front, he lifted his hips up and pushed himself back inside making the boy beneath him squeal in shock. "Shut up." He hissed through bared teeth as he continued his punishing pace.

Sirius choked on the burning pain and mixed pleasure as already his cock was standing fully to attention, he really had never been so turned on! He slipped into it easily, pushing his hips back, trying to match the rabid pace of the werewolf that had mounted him. He whined in his throat, arching his back and letting his hair fall across his face while bruised fingers grabbed handfuls of sheets.

James gazed at them, astounded by the performance. He had never expected his taunting to rile his quiet friend up quite like that...but Sirius seemed to be enjoying the violent love-making so he made no move to put a stop to it. He felt a little uncomfortable with watching it, almost as if he was watching some form of bestiality, he watched anyway, transfixed by the writhing, sweat stained muscles beneath both his partners skins and their lusty, animalistic noises. Remus grabbed a handful of Sirius' hair making him pant and hold in a desperate scream as his second orgasm in the space of a few minutes hit him like a train. He gasped as he tensed and heard Remus grunt from behind as he came hard and deep, he shuddered and let his orgasm wash everything away.

James gazed at the pair as they collapsed, he seemed unsure as to what exactly had just happened but Sirius was shaking violently as he came down from his high and Remus pushed himself up onto his knees and began slowly checking Sirius over for any serious wounds. James smiled, a secret smile that only Sirius shared as their eyes met across the tent. Their ploy had worked, they had finally got their reserved and quiet friend to, at least in part, accept his animalistic nature.

Evening found Sirius fast asleep and wrapped firmly around a hot, sweaty body, he muttered sleepily with a small, content smile; I love you.

Remus looked over at his snoozing friends and smiled softly, he had no idea when they would realise it for themselves but the love that was between them was blatantly obvious for any blind person to see. It made him only a little sad to understand that one day they would realise that their relationship had long ago beyond platonic friendship and far out into the unknown reaches of intense, passionate romantic love.


End file.
